


Sapped

by Nameha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Kakashi is a bully, Poor Tenzō, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Ro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameha/pseuds/Nameha
Summary: Itachi could understand, he could sympathize. He too would "lose his absolute shit" if his captain, Kakashi, had pushed him as far as he did Tenzo, his favorite subordinate and well...target.





	Sapped

Itachi could understand, he could sympathize. He too would "lose his absolute shit" if his captain, Kakashi, had pushed him as far as he did Tenzo, his favorite subordinate and well...target.

It was no secret Kakashi indeed played  
favorites but if being favored meant the merciless teasing that Tenzo had to endure Itachi would politely decline.

It started out as normal as Itachi could summerize for an interaction between the two, he could never discern if he should be concerned or not. It was always a mentally taxing endeavor to try to keep up with them.

"Senpai stop!" A playful voice floated on the wind, weaved its way under Itachi's mask, Tenzo.

It was typical of their banter, teasing one another, the situation was under control. Itachi kept his eyes trained ahead. No need to worry.

"No really, senpai, stop. That's one of the things i can't stand, I'll lose my shit if that gets one me, please." his voice was firmer, nervous. He could hear kakashi laugh, that wasn't a good sign in Tenzo's favor, Itachi thought offhandly. Still, no need to worry.

Attuned to his surroundings, Itachi kept watch from infront of his team mates. The lull post mission didnt deter him from keeping on guard.

"Kakashi! I swear to god!" Tenzo's voice was shrill, panicked, Itachi heard a scuffle. Then a scream, that prompted him to finally turn. Now, there was a reason to be worried.

And Itachi was very, very, worried.

Kakashi had his left arm above Tenzo, hand clutching something akin to a leather pouch. Tenzo's left hand grabbing Kakashi's wrist and their holds reserved for their right arms.

Tenzo was coated in thick, viscous liquid. 

Sap. 

Kakashi had broke a sap sac, from one of fire countries largest trees, over Tenzo like a water balloon. 

Itachi filed it away in his archives that his captain, the infamous copy nin, was an over grown child with a penchant for being a bully.

Itachi watched, uneasy, glued to the spot, but the mask didnt betray his mounting anxiety. He didn't make a move to seperate them.

"Tenzo!" Kakashis one visible eye widened in horrofied realization.

"D-do you want senpai to help you wash that out...?" Kakashi's voice concealed his fear with a layer of amusement.

Itachi would later swear to shisui that he saw Tenzo's eye twitch as the tip of his ears turned pink.

Tenzo was reeling, rim rod straight, eyes owlish, as sap slowly rolled down his face. He was breathing, if only barely.

Itachi catalogued the damage: It was mostly in Tenzo's hair, splattered on his face, coating his exposed shoulders and seeping under his ANBU uniform and then down his legs right into his shoes, making a home between his toes.

Itachi inwardly recoiled, he didn't realize he was holding his breath. He would have had a meltdown if that had gotten in his hair. The sap from those particular trees were notorious for being incredibly difficult to remove from ones person.

Blood and gore washed out fairly easy. Itachi calculated it would take a couple of hours for Tenzo to rid himself of the tacky second skin that was quickly drying.

He couldn't quite gauge Tenzo's reaction, as the boys face had taken on the ambiguities akin to their porcelain countetparts.

"Tenzo." The authority in Kakashi's voice wavered as Tenzo's dark eyes clouded with fury.

"HATAKE" Tenzo shrieked, clapping his hands together for wood relase. Thick tendrils of wood exploded out of the ground trying to catch the lithe figure of the copy nin as he serpentined between the spirals of wood.

Kakashi howled with laughter.

Itachi perched in a tree, eyes flitting between Kakashi and Tenzo as he picked at the stray strains on his pants.

After a couple of hours, Itachi cut their captain down. Kakashi had been strung up as a makeshift scarecrow. Arms pulled apart and dangling upside down.

Itachi thought that was fair.

Much later, Itachi and Shisui sat in the training field under the glow of the afternoon sun.

"Shisui." Itachi's voice was calm but his eyes far off.  
"I would have used Tsukuyomi on him if it was me."

Shisui laughed, hard.


End file.
